Kim Possible X: Trouble in Hawai episode 4
by 2000 hunter
Summary: Fighting villians and saving the world isnt forever so team possible decides to have a vacation and travel to Hawai but still they find something they wouldnt have in their mind.find out


Trouble in Hawaii

(On Hawaii airport)Rax: At last were here. Ron: Lets go to the beach. Rax: Now? Ron: Yeah. Rax: Where is possible? Ron: She… Rax:

Still in the plane. Kim: Hi guys I got a gift from the Beach hotel. Rax: Great, each one in a room. Kim: Actually there are two rooms. Ron

and Rax: What? Kim: I know. Rax: Now what two in a room and one alone I'll be alone. Kim: No you and Ron. Rax: What? Ron: Works

for me. (On the hotel) Ron: Great our is bigger than Kim's room. Kim: Actually mines is bigger. Rax: No, no it's smaller. Kim: This my

room your standing on. (At night) Ron: Rax did you ever thought why Kim is… Rax: I know, lousy. Ron: Pretty. Rax: No. Ron: Well by

one day another I think that she don't know me anymore. Rax: You know I started thinking that you like her. Ron: Of course I like her.

Rax: I meant you love her. Ron: LOVE HER no like her yes. (Rax moving his eyebrows) Ron: Okay your correct lets go to sleep. (In

Kim's hotel room) Unknown: So you came to Hawaii I have something for you. (Kim wakes up to see that was talking to her no one was

there) Kim: Am I dreaming, well back to sleep. (Kim sleeps, the voice returns) Unknown: You can't see me my dear but you can hear me

and now wake up! (Kim wakes up and see a fireball in front of her heading toward her she moves out of the way, Kim screams for help

but no answer has came) Unknown: Goodbye. (The next day) Rax: Rise shine Ron get up. Ron: Can I get an extra time to sleep? Rax: No

way were going to the buffet than to the beach. Ron: Lets go. (Knocking on Kim's door) Ron: Where is she? Rax: Probably went to the

buffet or still sleeping. (On the buffet) Rax: Yup she still is sleeping. Ron: And how did you know? Rax: I can't find her. Ron: Yeah right

you are (He saw nachos) NACHOS. (Eats nachos) For many years I didn't taste it. Rax: I'm goanna order breakfast for Kim.(Dialing

numbers on the phone)Hi room service I like to order breakfast for room number 22. Man: What kind of breakfast you would like English

breakfast, healthy breakfast or your choice? Rax: My choice. Man: What would you like? Rax: 1 tea milk 2 pancakes 1 coco pops cereal

and 1 omelet egg. Man: Okay sir. Ron: All done (Puts nachos in his mouth) when are we going to the beach (Swallows)? Rax: After Kim

eats here breakfast. (Going to floor number 2) Man: The guest in room number 22 doesn't open the door. Rax: Do you have a key for the

room? Man: Yes. Rax: May I use it? Man: Yes, here. (Rax uses the key to open the door and it really opened) Ron: Kim! Rax: There she

is. Ron:(Holding Kim) Kim wake up. Rax:(Holding a bucket of water) move over. (Pours water to Kim) Kim: Cold water! Rax: It

worked. Ron: Whew. Rax: Why are still you sleeping? Ron: Your okay (hugs Kim) Rax (Clear throat). Ron (seeing Rax): Ah (Remove his

hands from Kim) What? Rax: The Beach. Ron: Yeah come on. Kim: Wait I won't go. Ron: Why? Kim: Because…I don't know I'm tired.

Rax: In a matter of fact she didn't ate her breakfast yet. Ron: We will wait in the beach. Kim: Okay. (On the beach) Ron: Hawaii is paradise I don't have a care for the world and I wish you were here (laughing). Rax: Well I'm here you know we must save the world.

Ron: Yeah I know (people screaming) what's going on? (A monster appear) Gill: Hello people time to eat mud. Rax: Mud? (Gill throws

mud at Rax, Rax move out of the way) Rax: Slowly. Gill: Ron get over here. (Ron screams and hide behind Rax) Rax: Who are you? Gill:

My name is Gill. Ron: And his old name is Gil. Rax: Gill and Gil so what the difference? Gill: You see I added an L to my name. Rax: His

idiot. Gill: And you are? Rax: Rax Untouchable. Gill: Your Untouchable (Laughs) you got to be kidding (Laughs). Rax: Shut up. (Gill stops

laughing) Ron: Finally his quite. Gill: So were possible? Rax: It doesn't matter. Gill: All right then you and me rumble. Rax: Are you sure?

Gill: Yeah. Rax: Okay. (Rax runs to Gill and starts punching and kicking but each time Rax attack Gill avoided it) Rax: Okay. (Rax pulled

out his sword) Gill: No swords. (Rax started attacking with his sword and Gill is running backwards, Rax slashed Gill with his sword) Gill:

Ahhhhhh! (Gill runs away) Ron: We did it we did it! (The next day in the golf course) Man: Thank you sir Duff. Duff:(Walking to the golf

course) Keep the change (In a low voice) you'll need it. (Duff plays his ball) Duff: Come on (The ball gets inside the hole) Yeah, hole

number 17 done one more to go (Shouting) Hey waiter were is the newspaper (Waiter gives Duff the paper, Duff reading the paper)

Yesterday a hero named Rax Untouchable saved the beach from a monster (Duff plays the ball and the ball enters the hole) will see if he is

untouchable. (Later) Duff: He lives in this hotel. (Duff enters the hotel) Duff: Excuse me can you give me the room number that belongs to

Rax? Service man: 21 and 22. Duff: Why he rents two rooms and he is the only one coming? (Duff knocking door on room number 21,

Rax opens the door) Rax: Hi may I help you? Duff: Yeah I'm looking for Rax Untouchable. Rax: That's me. Duff: I heard you defeated

Gill. Rax: Yeah. Duff: So…Rax (Interrupt): Try me out. Duff: Yeah. Rax: Okay can you wait here? Duff: Sure. Ron: Who is in the door?

Rax: A man with golf suit. Ron: Golf suit; let me check it out (Ron opens the door) Hello. Duff: Yeah I… Ron and Duff: YOU. Ron: Kim,

Kim heeeeeeelp!(Kim opens her room) Kim: What, YOU! Duff: You jerks know are here. Rax: Ready. Kim: What are you doing with this

guy, this guy is a villain. Ron: V.I.L.L.A.N. Rax: Oh really anyway me and him are goanna test each other, right? Duff: Yeah so back off

(pushes Kim) Rax: Easy now Kim. (In the beach) Duff: So first event match you and I must see who runs faster than the other. Rax: Not

bad, but were the finish line? Duff: There (pointing at Kim and Ron) so on your marks get set GO!(They ran Rax is in the lead) Duff: I must

do something (Throws a branch in front Rax, but Rax jumped top off it and win the race) Rax: I win I win. Duff: Not for long the second

event match you and I are goanna play golf for only one hole all right. Rax: Fine. Duff: I'll start first. (Duff plays the ball and it came beside

the hole) Rax: Too close my turn (Rax plays the ball it flew high and got inside the hole) Rax: I win. Duff: Unbelievable, THE FINAL

EVENT WILL SEE WHO'S THE BEST! Rax: Do you mean we fight each other? Duff: So what's the problem with that? Rax: Do we

have to do this? Duff: If you don't mind. Rax: Sure why not. Duff: On three 1, 3. (Duff threw some golf ball that hit Rax in the head)Rax:

Ouch, hey wait a minute you shoot golf balls to attack people(carries the golf ball)shiny. Kim: Drop it Rax its goanna blow! Rax:

Blow?(The golf ball exploded)Duff: I'm tricky. Rax: My hand. Kim: I told you its goanna blow. Rax: Now your goanna…hey were did

Duff go?(A golf ball falls in front Rax, Rax moves out of the way)Duff: Your lucky this time. Rax: Eat this, Kamehameha!(Rax throws a

long blue fireball at Duff, Duff jumps on top of it and kicks Rax)Duff: Loser. Rax: I just need a plan and I got one.(Rax throws a fire ball,

Duff avoided it)Duff(Looking at the fire ball): Ha it missed me. Rax: Its only a fireball. Duff(Looks at Rax): What? Rax:

Kamehameha!(Throws a long blue fireball at Duff)Duff(Flies away): Ahhhhhh. Kim: You did it. Ron: That was totally cool! Rax:

Thanks.(Meanwhile Duff falls in a hotel room)Duff: Ouch, that jerk he throws me away just like that. X: And you are? Duff: Duff Killigan,

and you are? X: X. Duff: Your X I can see you (laughs) X: What ever, who is the jerk you've taking about? Duff(Stops laughing)Rax

Un… X(interrupts): Touchable. Duff: Exactly, hey wait a minute how did you know him? X: I fought with him once. Duff: Do you know

Kim? X: Yeah. Duff: Ron? X: Yeah. Duff: Drakken? X: I'm a member of his team. Duff: Than I suppose you know his evil assistant girl. X:

Shego. Duff: Finally I have some one to plan with…but first to get Gill for a little help.(In the mall)Rax: Do I have to carry 26 items? Kim:

You promised to help. Rax: What ever(picks the items)boy they are heavy, where's Ron?(In the beach)Ron: Check me out ladies, am I

cool or what? Girls: You are a LOSER(Girls throws ice cream at Ron). Ron: Cold! Rufus a little help here. Rufus: Ice cream(swallows the

ice cream). Ron: Thanks pal.(Mud hits Ron)Ron: Yuck mud, hey wait a minute this mud looks like the one…Gill(interrupts): Gill. Ron:

Yeah like the one Gill uses.(In the mall)Rax: I don't understand why I must come to the mall and Ron doesn't? Kim: Well I don't know.

Rax: You brought me here. Kim: Hey you wanted to come. Rax: What ever. Kim: I'm ready to go. Rax: Great lets go. Kim: Where? Rax:

To get Ronald. Kim: Who? Rax: RON!(In the beach)Rax: Now where did he go? Kim: He is not in the hotel but I found this envelop its

for you. Rax(Opens the envelop): It's a message: We got the buffoon if you want him back come to the ((One Hog)) restaurant, no guns

no swords no weapons, this message is written by: Duff. Kim: Lets go. Rax: Where? Kim: To ((One Hog)) restaurant. Rax: For what?

Kim: To save Ron.(In One Hog restaurant)Duff: Over here over here. Rax: Why is he shouting? Duff: Waiter more food more food. Kim:

Were not here to eat were here to save Ron. Duff: Yeah but we cant discuss the problem with empty stomach, right? Rax: Whatever I'm

not hungry, are you hungry Kim? Kim: No. Waiter: The dinner. Rax: I'm hungry! Kim: WAIT, maybe its poison. Rax: I don't care I must

eat. Kim: Oh. Duff: So Rax now tell me from where you got those powers? Rax: From my dad. Duff: And were did your dad got those

power? Rax: From my Grandpa. Duff: And were did your Grandpa got those powers? Rax: From my great Grandpa. Duff: That's it come

to the beach after one hour. Rax: Why? Duff: Because I hate you. Kim: What about Ron? Duff: Come after one hour. Kim: I think I have

an idea. Rax: Duff come here for a second. Duff: What?(After one hour, in the beach)X: Where the heck is Duff? Rax: Looking for Duff,

here he is. Gill: You got Duff but we got the buffoon. Rax: I thought I got rid of you. Gill: You thought wrong. X: Give us Duff. Kim: The

Ron. X: The Duff. Kim: The Ron. X: The Duff. Rax: The Ron. X: FINE! Kim: FINE! Gill: FINE! Rax: FINE! Ron: FINE! Duff: FINE! X:

Alright your all fine. Rax: Give us Ron. X: Fine.(X throws Ron towards Rax)Gill: Give us Duff. Rax: Never in a million years. Gill:

Then(Throws mud at Rax). Duff: Thanks Gill. X: We got them. Rax: Kamehameha(Throws a fireball at X, X counters it)X: Loser, take this

Fire blast(X throws the fire blast at Rax)Ron: Ah what just happened to Rax? X: I tell you what I'll beat you up and then eat your cute little

mole rat to the cats, how about that? Ron: No thanks I'm leaving. Duff: But Ron you just got here. Ron:(Swallows)Yeah but Its late I must

leave. Gill: Really. Ron: Help me. Kim:(Holding Rax's shot gun)Touch him and your dead. X: Oh I'm really scared(Touches Ron)see

nothing happened.(Kim Shoots at X, X flies 2 miles away)Gill and Duff: Please don't shoot. Kim: Don't touch him. Duff: Sure.(A fire ball

hits Kim)X: Never mess with me. Rufus: The gun, the gun! Ron: What(sees the shot gun)that's a shot gun, and I'm not touching it. Duff:

Kick her good.(Duff, X and Gill kicks Kim)Rax: Take the shot gun be brave. Ron: YES!(Takes the gun and shoots at the villains, the

villains flies away)Ron: I DID IT, I DID IT. Kim: Yes you did. Rax: We better leave Hawaii. Ron: Why? Rax: So we can drag them out of

Hawaii. Kim: Great idea, lets leave now.


End file.
